Paying attention
by Kc495
Summary: Suddenly, he had an idea. after thinking it over for a second he decided to ask. "Well, how about this?" Hikaru smirked a bit, and blushed, leaning on his arm and looking her in the eye. "If I pay attention in all day today, you have to go on a date with me after school." He blushed more.
1. The bet

**This took a very long time to do and I was finally able to finish it today. I wrote this with a friend so I wont take full credit, maybe half. We hope you enjoy though. Its pretty long. **

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin walked into school on an early Monday morning, going into class 1-A with his twin brother.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as the two copper haired boys walked into their class room. Stuffing her face dipper into her book, hoping that they'd just ignore her.

Hikaru blinked at Haruhi and sat down next to her, placing his elbow on the desk and resting his chin in his hand. "Good morning, Haruhi."

She sighed, moving away her precious school paper from the very devilish twin, though not even taking her eyes off her school book. "Hello Hikaru." she droned boredly, not really caring of his presence.

He blinked at her attitude, and pouted a bit. He sighed as he took out his DS and played Pokémon white on it, occasionally looking up at her. "So, Haruhi, what're you doing?" He tried making conversation, with the girl he holds most dear in the world.

"Studying." Haruhi pointed out, giving her eyes another roll, she took her nose out of her book and looked at him raising her eyebrow. "Like you should be doing."

"C'mon, Haruhi." He rolled his eyes as well, and groaned a bit, as he put away his game. "Have some fun for once, class hasn't even started yet."

Haruhi sighed, finally giving up on trying to finish her studying and carefully put it all away, and stared towards her friend, who apparently wanted attention. "Well you have too much fun in my opinion." She chuckled.

Suddenly, he had an idea, after thinking it over for a second he decided to ask. "Well, how about this?" He smirked a bit, and blushed, leaning on his arm and looking her in the eye. "If I pay attention in all day today, you have to go on a date with me after school." He blushed more.

"That's a win, win you for you know." She narrowed her eyes at his devilish smile. "If you don't pay attention is school you wont get good grades and you wont get into a good college, and you'll have to live with a terrible job for the rest of your life and. . . You know what, fine you win." She sighed slumping back into her chair. "But you have to pay attention all...Day...Long."

"You shouldn't underestimate me," He nodded proudly, and handed her his DS so he wouldn't have it to distract him. "I'll pay attention all day long, and then afterwards, you and I are going out to dinner and a movie." He grinned and sat back in his chair.

She rolled her eyes, taking the ds and stuffing it into her book bag, planning on giving it back to him later of course, and proceeded to look down her test papers. "Well, we'll see about that." She smiled not having much faith in him. "Did you at least study at all during the week-end?"

He shook his head, he hadn't studied much during the weekend. But he was good at math, so he could figure it out somehow. "Nope!" He answered. "I didn't, I tried helping Kaoru, but I didn't do anything myself. I can do this though." He started to do his test, trying to show her that he was serious about this.

Haruhi chuckled, shaking her head at his adorable determination, and continued to look give him side ways glances as she worked on her own things she needed done before class started. Until she stopped at a math question that stumped her so much she couldn't think of the answer for it, and her cheeks immediately turned a slight crimson at the idea of asking the boy next to her for help. "Uh...Hikaru?" she asked under her breath, and before she even realized what she was doing, she stuffed her paper towards him. "Could you help me with this?"

Hikaru grinned deviously, as he looked at her paper. "Oh~? You, Haruhi Fujioka, need _my_ help?" He teased her. Of course, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't resist teasing her a bit. He understood the problem right away, even though he wasn't a genius in most of his classes, he understood math easily, he was a genius in this subject. It's what kept his grades up. "Yeah, I'll help you." He answered.

Haruhi blushed out of embarrassment, and was about to open her mouth with some off-hand comment to his teasing, but instead just huffed and placed her paper on his desk for him to look over. Scowling at his devilish cat grin of a smile.

He grinned, and then explained the problem to her. Helping her solve it, since he had already finished his. He decided to help her with the rest of her test. "You understand it now?" He gave his devilish grin, and looked at her.

Haruhi blushed, grunting at his evil smirk, as she snatched the paper away and put it inside her desk muttering a soft "Thank you." Then tried to focus on her history test. though focusing can be really hard when you feel eyes on you, but when ever she glanced over at him, he was minding his own business and kept his eyes on the teacher. Just looking over at him made her blush, which made her feel kind of stupid. She actually had to bite the insides of her cheeks just to keep from smiling, and tried to look serious.

Hikaru tried doing his history test, but then also got stuck on a question about Japanese history. He sighed a bit and looked over to his brother, who hadn't finished his yet, so he couldn't ask him for help. He then, despite his wants, turned to Haruhi to ask for her help. He slid his paper closer to her desk and looked at her. "H-hey, Haruhi. Can you help me with this question?" He blushed as he asked her, sighing as he did so.

"huh?!...oh...sure." Haruhi blush quickly found itself back on her face as Hikaru was actually looking at her this time. Thinking about making the same joke he made for when she asked his for help. Though instead, just slid his paper back over to him once she explained it. Ignoring Kaoru's sniggering, she went back to her own work. It really bothered her how she just couldn't ignore Hikaru like she had just ben doing right when he came in. and the way her face felt hot every time she was near him. Maybe she was allergic to him or something.

Hikaru blushed as she helped him with the question, he blushed a deeper shade of red when he heard his twin brother snickering at the two of them. He did enjoy having Haruhi help him, he liked her presence, and he was aware of his feelings for her. He was constantly worried that she didn't return them, but her blush when she helped him encouraged him and helped him calm down. "Thanks," He smiled at her, still blushing.

she didn't say anything and just nodded her head slightly. mouthing a "shut up." over to Kaoru as he gave her a thumbs up from the other side of her. and quickly looked back to her paper. until she noticed that she didn't have anymore papers to do. her shoulders dropped, and just continued to look down at her plain...empty desk. which caused her mind wander. would him paying attention all day, and going on a date with him be that bed?...she didn't know. way did he magically have the power to make her blush all the time?...she didn't know that ether.

Then, out of now where she grabbed a random book out of her desk, and planed to read that until she was a-sighed to do anymore work. Though instead she just found herself subconsciously fanning herself with it.

He blinked at her and then continued to work on his own test. He soon finished it, sitting back in his chair he watched her for a little while. Until he blushed and looked away. "Th-thanks for your help with my test." He blushed.

"No problem." she muttered, still looking down at her desk, as she continued to fan herself. Though once he looked away, she took it upon herself to then smack Kaoru upside the head with her thin paperback book, just to let him know she was serious about him shutting up. Then Happily went back to staring at the blackboard on the wall. Finally feeling her face cool down once she noticed Hikaru had stopped looking at her. Then moved her eyes towards the clock, wondering when class was going to officially start and when it was going to end.

Hikaru grinned as class started, he was completely set on paying attention to every little thing they did that day. He actually made a point to take out his notebook, and take notes. Just to show his twin brother, and Haruhi how serious he was about this.

Haruhi smirked, noticing how he pulled out his notebook. he didn't do that often, usually she'd see him copying Kaoru's notes. Though by this time she knew he was really determined to win this bet. She guessed the whole idea was just another way to tease Tamaki or something. She really liked Hikaru, she just didn't know how much yet. Though she was wondering why she though his serious face was kind cute.

He gave his full attention to the blackboard, and wrote down what the teacher was saying at a quick pace. He noticed that she was watching him, and he blushed quite a bit. He was absolutely determined to win this bet, so he could take the love of his life out on a date, and then maybe more if things went well.

As she wrote down furiously down her notebook, Haruhi gave a soft sigh of relief once the teacher took a pause in the lesson, and took this time to stretch out her fingers a bit, and also to glance to the side of her to look if he was still paying attention. and t her surprise, he was paying more attention then Kaoru, who was biting his bottom lip, giving them a both a look.

He stretched his fingers and smirked at her and his brother. "Didn't think I could do it, did 'cha?" He snickered. "Don't doubt me!~" He took out his pencil and began to clean up his notes a bit during the break.

her cheeks tinted a slight pink color as she rolled her eyes at his smirk. She sighed stuffing her notes into her bag for later use, then looking over towards him and gave a soft laugh, and leaned back a little in her seat. "Your dead set on this aren't you?"

He nodded. "I told you that I was serious about this! I'm not going to lose this bet. So, start thinking about what movie you'd like to see." He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

She snickered at his cockiness and dusted off eraser shavings off her one of her many papers, and looked back over to him with her eyebrow raised, "Well don't get to full of yourself. the day's not even half over yet." She said, still not totally believing he would be able to do it; surely something would distract him.

He noticed her attitude, and smirked. "I know that, but I can do this. I'm smarter than you think I am," He cocked his head and winked at her. "This will be easy."

She rolled her eyes smirking a little and sighed before huffing a small puff of air upwards to blow away a few stray pieces of hair out from her face. Then glared towards her left when Kaoru op purposely poked her in her side. Though, wanting to poke his eyes out with her pencil, she let it go, and just went back to feeling flushed as she looked down towards her paper, which had bed abused by her eraser. So moved her gaze back over to Hikaru. and chuckled, "I swear,The amount of belief you have in yourself is amazing."

He chuckled deviously, and nodded. He did believe that he could do this, he was getting better at paying attention in class lately. And then he didn't have anything to gain from it, this time he has a date with Haruhi, and if things go well, maybe more than one.

Plus, let's not forget the joy he got from harassing Tamaki, a date with the girl he holds most dear, and the reactions from the Host Club king. He thought this was the best last-minute plan that he's ever had. Especially if he can pull it off, which he believed he could. He liked that he could get her so flustered by showing her how determined he was. "Today it is, today I believe that I could be amazing.

Haruhi sighed, striating out her book by tapping them on the edge of her desk, watching her classmates pile out of the room. Finally the first few classes had ended; and thank god for that. She couldn't stand sitting in one place anymore like she used to, sitting so close to Hikaru and being able to do anything about was killing her, and she didn't even know why.

Though at least now she would be able to find out what the hack Kaoru's problem was, and while thinking of a way to torture him. She gave a quick glance to her side and noticed Hikaru's eyes on her. Getting flustered yet again, she looked back to her book, trying to cover the annoying blush that crept back on her face.

Hikaru laughed a bit at her crimson blush, and he blushed deeply as well as he chuckled. "Something wrong, Haruhi~? You worried that I'll win?~" He grinned proudly. He was proud of himself, and he wasn't even sure why. He looked over at his twin brother, who was now nearly crying cos he was laughing so hard. He blinked at Kaoru, the auburn haired twin looked over at his brother and tried to calm down when he saw Haruhi's expression.

He knew he was dead.

Haruhi, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll see what happens." she snorted, stuffing as much of her books she could into her book bag before turning over to Kaoru, (making him gulp) then coming to the idea that she'd just let him go for now, she got up from her desk, and looked back over towards the eldest Hitachiin twin and smirking a bit as she said. "well, we still have one more class. "

Then with that, she winked and left the room.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, putting his legs on his desk and arms behind his head. "This'll be easy, just two more hours and I'm home free~" He said in a sing-song voice. He continued to hum quietly until his brother spoke up.

"Don't get so cocky. Our next, and last class is foreign language." Kaoru pointed out.

Hikaru gulped loudly and his golden eyes widened, he never was great in his foreign language class. His brother was though, and he couldn't have Kaoru pretend to be him, due to his brother's auburn hair, and his dark ash hair. They weren't identical anymore, and anyway Haruhi would be able to tell right away. "Crap." He whispered and pulled out his text-book, hoping to get as much studying done as possible before class started.

Haruhi sighed leaning up against the door she just closed to the class room she just entered, she liked getting to each class early before even the teacher came. Best time to get some studying done. Thanks to the earlier history class she was just at, she at least had some notes to study. though, she guessed she wasn't going to get much of that done; knowing that the twins were probably right behind her.

Sighing as her sat slumped down in her usual seat and began thinking. What would happen if he did win the bet? she'd have to go on a date with him. What did he say? dinner and a movie? it couldn't be that bad right? they were friends, Friends do that kind of thing all the time don't they? was it possible she actually liked him?... L-Like that strange Shojo manga kind of like!?

naw, couldn't be that. the idea of him actually winning their little bet, and them going on an actual date. made her blush furiously and made her heart race.

She'd be sure to take her temperature once she got home.

The twins walked in shortly after she did, Hikaru was blushing furiously, his entire face was a deep shade of scarlet. His heart was racing, he _had _to win this bet. How else would he get Haruhi to date him otherwise? He was very nervous due to the next in-class assignment for English, she and Kaoru would be able to do this easily. They'd be perfectly fine, they'd pass and pay attention with no problem. He however, found English very boring, and he was failing it.

Though he hadn't given up quite yet, he was still fighting. He sat down next to Haruhi and looked at her, trying to control his breathing and forcing his blush down. "Picked a movie yet?" He tried teasing her. Kaoru rolled his eyes and chuckled as he sat on the other side of the scholarship student. "Either one of you could win now," the younger twin laughed.

Haruhi took a deep breath as the ask brown-haired boy sat in the chair beside her, rubbing her thumbs together nervously, under her desk. Taking Kaoru's laughing just as a normal occurrence, much like an annoying black bird chirping in the window. and smirked towards Hikaru. "Like I said well see what happens, though something tells me you better buckle down."

Though by this time, Kaoru's snickering had just gotten too much for her to simply ignore.

so she reached over when he wasn't looking, and flicked him in the forehead.

"EH?!" Kaoru jumped a bit, not expecting her to do that. "What was that for?!" Hikaru couldn't help but laugh at his twin's reaction. "Haruhi, don't flick Kaoru!" He said between laughs, his blush had disappeared and he calmed down, but he barely stop laughing at his friend, and his brother.

Haruhi scrunched up her nose giving his a wanna be serious glare, though it was kinda hard to with Hikaru's laughs, "laughing at me, you're doing it on purpose." she casted one glance over to her right and saw Hikaru was to busy to busy sniggering to notice it, she leaned back over to Kaoru still glaring, she whispered. "quit it!"

He chuckled a bit, too. "If he keeps this up, he won't be able to pay attention once class starts. So, then you'll win, isn't this what you want?" He blinked a bit at her, Kaoru was smarter than people gave him credit for. And he had caught onto both his brother's, and Haruhi's mutual feelings for each other. But he hadn't told Hikaru that Haruhi felt the same way, not yet. Hikaru tried to calm himself down, he knew that he needed to pay attention in class.

Haruhi scrawled and grunted, "shut up." and simply turned back to her book. well... she meant to at least, until she noticed that there was no such thing as a book on her desk. sighing she reached back into her book bag and retrieved her English text-book, and plopped it right in front of her. she had to study to keep her scholarship, though...she was probably already familiar with the lessons they were going to have today, considering that she stayed up all night studying the night before, just has she always does every night.

biting down on her thumb nail as she occasionally flipped through the pages of her book, she sighed and repeated Kaoru's past words in her mind.

she didn't know what she wanted anymore...

Kaoru grinned to himself, his plan for his brother and best friend was working out perfectly. Haruhi was now conflicted, and Hikaru was determined. Everything was going according to plan, soon class would be over. And Hikaru would have a date. He flipped through his English text-book and took extra notes for his twin brother, like he almost always does for him. But today, Hikaru took his own notes as well, and he tried his best to understand the lesson.

He wouldn't let a little English lesson ruin this for him.

Haruhi's mouth did that strange little twitch again. occasionally puffing her cheeks up with air as she played with the hem of her school uniform, with one hand, and guiding her eyes with her finger across the sentences on her book just so she didn't miss a word. and sometimes taking time to cast a glance towards Hikaru. she knew he wasn't the best at English, but he sure did look like he was trying. in fact he seemed to be trying to hard for this little bet to be a joke. was it even a joke? or did he actually was to take her out?

making a slight hum sound with her mouth, Haruhi turned back to her book. though she didn't really focus on the lessons in her text-book. she was to busy thinking.

well, if it weren't a joke...would it be so bad to go out with him?

Hikaru struggled to keep up with the lesson, he continued trying as hard as he could but barely made any progress in understanding it. He'd have to ask Kaoru to explain it to him later that night. He sighed and looked over at Haruhi, and a slight blush came over his cheeks. He almost spaced out while thinking about her. But he shook his head and snapped back to reality before anyone could notice it. He sighed and wrote down the English alphabet again, just to try to help himself remember it. He paid attention all throughout class, and managed to learn a little bit. As soon as it was over, he let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. Almost bumping into the desk behind him, but he was proud of himself, very proud.

He did it, he managed to pay attention all day long.

Haruhi gave a soft sigh of contentment. turning her head over to Hikaru, noticing how he paid attention in every single lesson of the day. here cheeks became a slight pink remembering how she went on about how he wouldn't be able to do it; but he did, and she left a little stupid how she put so much little faith in him. she didn't think he was stupid, just lazy with little to no ambition.

Though the day was over, and liked they'd agreed on, she was going on a date with him. Whether she liked it or not.

Haruhi Fujioka was going on a date with Hikaru Hitachiin after school activity's.

Hikaru grinned at her. "I won~, remember our little bet~? Have you thought about what movie you'd like to see~?" He teased her. He packed up his bag, and winked at his brother, putting his books away. He had won, and he knew that Haruhi would abide by the rules of their little bet, and they would go on a date together.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, she'd know that he'd probably brag on about his victory. then smirked over towards him and laughed. "congratulations Hikaru, you managed to do all your homework." then did the same as him by putting all her homework away into her bag, and didn't plan on taking any of it out until tomorrow. "and you were serious about that movie stuff?"

He nodded. "I was ever serious, and you agreed. So you have to go on a date with me now." He snickered and put his bag on his shoulder.

"I know, I know." she sighed, laughing a little inside, of joy maybe? she didn't know what it was, but what ever. "but you said after school." Haruhi pointed out, after a short silence. "school's not over yet, we still have club activity's to go through, and Tamaki-senpai is gonna want to know what you have planned."

He snickered, he knew that the Host Club's "king" would want to know what he had planned for that evening. "I know," he grinned a bit, thinking about Tamaki's reactions.

Haruhi's eye twitched slightly. his grin seemed to be sparkling somehow in fact, his whole body seemed to shine. he was apparently really proud of himself that he was able to win the bet, and no doubt he was going to brag about this date for a while. "uh...alright, when ever your done fantasizing, your should come to the club room." she sighed getting up from her desk. stretched a little and began to make her way out threw the door with all their schoolmates. "see ya Hikaru...come on Kaoru."

"W-wait up!" He snapped back to reality and rushed behind her, his brother soon followed the two of them, laughing quietly to himself. Hikaru caught up to Haruhi, and grinned while walking next to her, leading both her and his twin brother into Music Room 3, where they would work at the Host club. "Tono?" Kaoru called out when he walked in. "Tono, Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru looked around the empty room.

Haruhi blinked confusedly around the empty room, no one was there which was strange, looking towards he watch on her wrist to see the time, and looked over towards the no longer identical twins. "uh...are we early or something?"

Hikaru blinked and looked around, looking down at his watch he shook his head. "Nope, we're late actually. Where are they?" His twin brother pulled out his cell phone and texted the Host Club's "shadow king", waiting for a response he sat down on the couch that he and his brother usually host on. "Maybe they're not coming today." He teased Hikaru and Haruhi. Hikaru blushed a bit and then snickered at Haruhi, "Then we could go earlier, ne?"

Haruhi grunted, blushing a bit as well. after casting a scrawl towards Kaoru, she glanced over at Hikaru, her blush darkening as she did so. and rolled her eyes at his grin. "I suppose so, I guess if there's not club today I mean." she sighed dropping her bag at her side.

do club activity's to get her mind off the date.

was an epic fail.

Haruhi grunted, blushing a bit as well, and after casting a glance towards Kaoru as she knew he was teasing her, he was probably more excited about the date then his brother was. he blushed darkened a little more as she turned her glance towards Hikaru, seriously was the room getting hotter or was it just her? "I suppose so, I mean if the others aren't going to show up."

doing club activity's to get Hikaru off her mind.

was a no go.

Hikaru snickered and nodded. "Alright, Kao, if they come tell them that we left, okay?" He put his hands in his pockets, and smiled at her. He decided to stop teasing her now, he didn't want their date to be just him teasing her the entire time, of course he would tease her a bit, but not through out the entire date. He wanted it to be nice, and he wanted it to go well.

Haruhi gasped slightly, feeling the eat on her face burn, and she had just gotten ride of the blush to, darn. Smiling back up towards him, though trying not look stupid, she quickly looked away. She didn't want him teasing her about the to. It was his fault he had to be so cute...Wait...C-cute!? oh god. Okay so maybe she did like him... a little bit. But only a little bit. They were friends right? friends like each other? . . .

It didn't matter though, all he wanted to do was play with her like some toy. He didn't feel the same... "Right!, well I believe w-we should g-get this over with right Hikaru? heh."

not looking stupid in front of him. Was also a fail.

He smiled lovingly at her, and nodded. Why'd she have to be so damn cute when she was embarrassed? It drove Hikaru crazy to know he could make her so flustered. "Yeah, let's get going." He took her arm and led her out of the Host Club, and down the hall, out of Ouran academy. He called a limo earlier that day, so he and she could be picked up. Though he wasn't expecting to be leaving this early. He opened the door for her, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible. "Where would you like to go?" He got in the car after her, sitting down next to her.

Haruhi cleared her throat, taking a deep breath, managing to take control of her blush. Which had ben severely hard for her to do recently. Thy the hell did he have to look her like so lovingly like that? it wasn't exactly helping very much. She sat down in the large car, on the on leather seat, with him scooting over next. T-They were so close like this. Hehe. . .

"I Uh...I don't know." She stuttered quickly shifting her eyes to look out the window. Feeling flustered yet again, she brought her knees together. He couldn't tell. But inside she was freaking out, which worried her, since she didn't know why. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, how about we go to that new movie that's showing downtown?" He offered, thinking she might like it, and then afterwards the two could go out to get sushi. He knew that she loved ootoro, and she hadn't had it yet. Had she? That would be a nice thing he could take her out for, a movie, and then sushi.

"Yeah sounds fine" Haruhi squeaked, biting her bottom lip, she wasn't use to him being like this. The air felt stuffy, and if felt like the only way to clear it up would be for him to say something stupid. But apparently he felt like being a gentlemen today. Even though she had never even knew there was a movie theater downtown; A movie did sound nice. After taking a soft breath, she worked up the courage to look towards him and smile. "that actually sound like fun."

He smiled at her, he didn't expect her to think it would be, he thought she would sigh, and go just for the sake of getting the date over with. But she actually thought it would be fun? He smiled at her again, fixing his dark hair and his purple school tie, which had both gotten messy due to the English lesson. "Good." he winked, and then gestured to have the driver take them.

Haruhi sighed, as she continued to look out the window. She didn't really know what else to do, even though down town wasn't so far away, and they had just barely gotten in the car, it felt like an eternity went by, that or time just stopped. Glancing over to Hikaru occasionally, to only find him looking back at her every time. Apparently he wanted to see her blush her face off, cause he'd laugh every time she did. "Hmm."

Hikaru chuckled a bit at her, and tried to keep himself from laughing. "You're adorable." He smiled, blushing as well. He liked watching her, while they were in class, in the Host Club, or just during a car ride like this. She was amazing, to him she was perfect in every way. She was smart, down-to-earth, caring in a way, loyal, kind, and no once could deny that she was cute. She was everything to him, and he was grateful that they could go on this date together, just the two of them.

Hikaru and Haruhi...

"oh yeah well...your weird." She mumbled quietly blushing so much she practically felt steam gush out her ears. Weird was the only this she could think of at the moment though. Its true she could have said one of the many words that were floating around in her mind, like, hot, cute, adorable, cool, good-looking, absolutely amazing. but she just stuck with weird, she didn't want to boost his ego more than it already was. she liked him, possibly more than a friend should. . .

she'd glance towards him while he'd be hosting with his brother, while he'd be studying, or while in the cafeteria, it didn't matter, nor did she know why. It was strange, she could never get him off her mind. This whole date thing though, was he doing for his own enjoyment, just to play with his so-called favorite toy? or did he really like her to? it felt to awkward to ask though.

He stuck his tongue out at her, rolling his eyes a bit. "I'm weird?" he rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, well so are you." He brushed her hair out of her face and hopped out of the car when they arrived at the movie theatre. He took her hand and helped her out, smiling and cocking his head a bit at her. "Ready?"

she muttered something under her breath, as he looked towards her and fluffed up her hair. Blushing even more once he smiled at her and took her hand as he pulled her out of the car, not really knowing why he felt the need to do that, she was perfectly capable of getting herself out. Though she went along with it, and smiled towards him, then looked down towards theirs hands...Touching, oh god...

Haruhi felt her heart start beating rapidly, as they were touching, skin on skin. The suddenly felt her whole body become hot, as if she were put into an oven set on high. There really must be something wrong with her if she was getting this sort of reaction from just touching like this. "un...s-sure."

He gasped when he saw how red she was, he felt worried and nervous that she was sick. He didn't want anything to happen to her, what if she passed out on their date?! He'd have to take her home, and he might run into Ranka. Oh God. What would he do when he saw Ranka?! Especially if his precious little girl is like this... "Ha-Haruhi are you okay?!" He asked nervously.

Her mouth twitched a little, oblivious to what he was got all worked up about so suddenly, and cocked her head to the side, totally ignoring the fact that they were still touching. "What?...oh nothing, nothing, just that were kinda touching and stuff." She stuttered hurriedly, subconsciously griping onto his hand a little tighter, it was weird but, maybe she kinda liked it. And hoped he wouldn't get the wrong Idea and let go.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Alright. Let's go in, shall we?" He tried calming her down, and when he noticed she was holding his hand tighter. He held back, and led her inside. Hoping that she wouldn't let go of his hand, and that they would be able to hold hands throughout the entire movie.

she nodded, letting him guide her into the movie theater. she had never ben to it before, though remembered being asked to go by one of her male classmates back in middle school, she of course answered with a why? and ended up not going at all. Though now she was here with Hikaru, though for a split second she forgot what they were doing there. Though quickly remembered once they were greeted with the heavy smell of freshly cooked popcorn. . .

Casting a glance towards her side to Hikaru, she waited for him to say something about it being a commoners movie theater or what ever was going to give him pleasure in saying.

He led her to the counter and smiled down at her, breathing in the smell of candy, and buttery popcorn. He liked the smell of the commoner's movie theatre, he had only been there a few times before but he still loved it. He liked the smells, the people, the movies, the difference between it and the rich theatres. This one was calm, and he for one liked it. "What would you like to see?" He smiled and asked.

She blinked up towards him, being distracted by them still holding hands, and the idea of this being her first time at a theater, with a guy no less. It was just a friendly, friend/friend, kind of date though, they happen all the time. Right?. . . "I uh...I don't know you pick." She blushed a little as she looked away.

He blushed a bit at how cute she was, he had managed to get his anger under control lately. So he could appreciate when she was this cute, he had been much happier lately. He nodded and picked a romantic-comedy movie, hoping that she'd like it. He bought the tickets, and then decided to let her pick the snacks. "I picked the movie, you pick the snacks." he winked.

She nodded a half nod, not paying full attention to what ever the heck he picked and got tickets for, and just barely even heard him tell her to pick snacks. What are snacks?...Oh yeah the things you eat, right. . "Uh..i don't know that." Haruhi said nervously, pointing to something very random that was on the shelve. Then looking up to see what it was that she pointed to she almost gasped in horror and pointed to something completely different, "Uh never mind.. Just get lots and lots of that."

He nodded and bought the candy for her, he was wondering what made her so nervous. Was it him? No, it couldn't possibly be. What if it was? He smiled at the thought of it, she, Haruhi Fujioka, in love with him. Actually returning his feelings. He got the candy she picked, and two sodas.. After buying all of this he led her into the theatre and led her to their seats. "Hope you like the movie." He winked at her, and smiled.

If she could slap herself without looking stupid, she would. Seriously, she needed to get a hold of herself. Why was she acting like this? she felt and looked like an idiot. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi slumped back into the seat. Smiling over at Hikaru as he smiled towards her.

This fever comes and go's, and it only came when she was around him. Maybe it wasn't a fever at all. Then why was her Face so getting so annoyedly red when ever he looked at he? she didn't like it, and wished it would stop. After a moment of silence, of picking what to say to him, she just stuck with a simple "yeah." Then continued to glance at him when ever he wasn't looking.

Without realizing it he took her hand and held it throughout the movie, he didn't even notice he did this until about halfway through. When he did he blushed furiously, and didn't know what do to. Let go? No, then she would notice that he was holding her hand. . . Continue holding it? But then when the movie was over she'd notice. . . Had she noticed already, maybe she just liked holding his hand. . .

What was he to do?

Haruhi sighed, the movie was just fine, and already seemed to be half over, with meant all she had to do then was wait for it to end, go to dinner with him, then it would be all over. . Though there was a slight problem. . . Why was her soda holding onto her hand? scrunching up her face reasoning that, that wasn't possible, she looked downwards towards her hand, and saw it wasn't her soda... Hikaru was holding onto her hand by himself~!...Oh god... Why was he doing that!?...M-Make him stop! . . But wait if she didn't like it...

was did she hold on tighter instead of pulling away?

His eyes met her's when he looked up, and he blushed deeply, and quickly looked away. He didn't want to pull his hand away, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She was holding on tighter to his hand. . Maybe she wanted to hold it as well. . . Maybe she liked him back? He didn't know, he was so confused.

Why would she like him back, when she could be with Tamaki, the prince of the Host Club? Maybe. . . Just maybe, she liked Hikaru and not Tamaki. . . Hikaru thought about it, and through his blush he smiled brightly at her. He wouldn't miss this shot, he would keep trying. He wouldn't give up. Even if she didn't know, he'd get her to like him back. One way or another. He looked back up at her, and smiled as the credits rolled on the movie.

"Did you like it?" He asked, holding her hand a little tighter.

She was confused now. . Why was he blushing? was his face burning up?. . Did he have this strange fever like she did? was he sick? was he allergic to her too? is that even possible?! . . That doesn't matter now she guessed, the movie was over now, and she wouldn't have to endure more of just sitting in a dark room next to him and-... Was she holding onto his hand tighter again? seriously, was she was going to start making him heart-shaped bento boxes or something, Geez.

Haruhi blinked, looking at the bright white letter scroll down the black screen. Until she heard him say something, she turned to face him and smiled. "Yeah, it was nice." Was her simple replay to him, before she looked down again. . She was still holding his hand... Why?! scrunching up her nose, she loosened her hold on his hand, noticing she he was also holding onto hers. . . Why?!. . Shrugging her shoulders, she gripped onto his hand again. Ah, why the Hell not, she though.

Looking back up towards his face. She cocked her head and smiled again. "Ready to go then?"

He nodded, and returned the smile, his blush going down a little bit. She was so cute, _'Haruhi is the cutest thing I've ever seen!' _he thought. What the hell?! He had been working to keep himself calm, Kaoru had been helping with their little yen game. His heart was beating against his rib cage. He could barely breathe, she wasn't suffocating him. Far, far from it.

She wasn't doing anything other than holding his hand. But every little thing she did was amazing to him, the fact that she hadn't pulled her hand away was wonderful! Better than anything he could've wished for. He managed to steady his breathing before she noticed, and he stood up. Gently pulling her up as well.

"Yeah, let's go get some dinner," He smiled lovingly at her.

She rolled her eyes. that right...They were going to dinner next. Just another place where she was going to have to sit in one place for a long period of time and just stare at him. Like that wasn't going to be hard. Haruhi smiled, she agreed to do this bet, and she was going to have to go the whole nine yards with it. Though she wasn't going to say it wasn't tough.

She almost died during the movie. having him look at her the whole time, and so lovingly like that? why was he doing that?! what did it mean?! ugh, whatever, okay...Calm down it didn't mean anything right? obviously Hikaru just wanted this date, so that he would have something to rub in Tamaki Senpai's face.

See? it wasn't anything special. . . Would it be bad if it were? . . Maybe not . . . Wait. Was she suddenly developing feeling's for one of the idiotic, annoying, Hitachiin twins?! '_Oh god mom...I need some help' _She though. Looking back towards Hikaru. With her blush coming just to a slight shade of pink.

"Oh yeah... dinner I uh... I completely forgot." She lied giving a dry laugh. . As if she'd forget the fact that she'd have to sit still and stare at him~!

Hikaru sighed a bit, so little that she didn't notice. He didn't want her to. He felt like she didn't want to be on this date with him, and that she wanted to go home. He got to take her to a movie, and hold her hand throughout it. So why not just end it here? Take her home, and let her have her way. Then maybe they could progress from there, and things could get better as they went on.

He nodded a bit at her. And stood up straight, he was much taller than she was. By a good eight inches, maybe more. She was so small, he liked teasing her for this. For a minute he spaced out, thinking about whether or not he should take her home. He thought it over for a moment, and decided to let her choose. Though Hikaru was very selfish, he was trying to be considerate of her. For today at least.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He asked.

Uhhhhh. Crap, what was she going to do now? Hikaru looking at her like that, sort of feeling guilty for pretending she didn't want to go be out with him anymore. Standing there for a moment, not totally sure what she was doing.

Blinking at him a few times she actually came up with an answer that wouldn't totally break him, and stuck to it. She started to walk forward. Until she was sort of jerked back. Because somehow, they were still holding hands.

Feeling the blush, rush back to her face, she looked up towards Hikaru, and smiled. Well I did agree to do this in the first place, might as well finish it."


	2. Dont you love me?

With that, she winked and tried walking away again, though just like last time, she forgot there were still attached. Seriously were they glued together or something. Though refusing to let go (she didn't know why) She just decided to wait for him to move, cause obviously he was much stronger than her, and apparently like her, he wasn't planning anytime soon. . . Why did she like holding his hand so much?

He blushed yet again, smiled a bit at her, and nodded. He was so happy that she would go with him, and that she was still holding his hand. Though their date would be over soon, he decided to make the best of it. He led her out of the theatre, and to the limo that was waiting outside to pick them up. He opened the door for her, letting her in before himself. He sat down next to her, and held her hand again. He looked over to her, still blushing, and smiled again.

"Where'd you like to go for dinner?"

Ha! she wasn't the only one doing it. He was holding her hand to, and on purpose. . Haruhi sighed, Getting comfortable on the leather seat, with Hikaru sitting next to her. Blushing a bit as he grabbed her hand. Seriously what was he trying to tell her? usually she'd be able to tell what was on his mind, but now he was making it a little bit difficult, he was just confusing her . . . Blushing furiously now, she pushed her knees together nervously, casting a sweet smile towards him.

"I don't really go out to eat much so I don't know what's out there." She explained, with a dry laugh. Brushing away stray hairs that were in her face.

He was blushing deeply, and he nodded. He quickly thought about the types of food he knew she liked, strawberries, sushi, ramen, commoners coffee. After a minute he decided to take her for sushi, she hadn't had fancy tuna yet, had she? He knew she wanted to try it. He looked at her and smiled.

"How about sushi?" He asked, trying to force his blush down.

Haruhi blinked at him a few times, as if trying to remember what sushi meant. Then and after the image of freshly cooked sushi steaming on a plate in front of her, crossed her mind. Her eyes sparkled and She smiled brightly, and if she weren't sitting in a limo, she probably might have jumped out of her seat.

Wait. . Was he just messing with her? was one of the host club members really going to let her try some of her beloved Fancy tuna? Or was he going to be a jerk, put it in front of her, wait until it's actually on her fork... Then drag her some place. Leaving the poor expensive tuna on the table by its self, and not in her stomach?! . . . Haruhi was really trying to not get her hopes up on this offer.

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrow though, still smiling brightly. With her blush replaced with a little hint of excitement.

He smiled at her bright and warm smile, he could tell how excited she was. He was beginning to be able to understand her feelings. He smiled more at her once he looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. She looked adorable. He couldn't wait to have her try it, she had always waited to, but the last time she had the chance was at the ball they had in the spring, right after Haruhi joined the Host Club, And we all know how that turned out, it was just so busy that none of them really had the chance to eat anything.

Then after physical exams she was promise fancy tuna, but yet again never got the chance, So this time he'd finally let her. He thought of it for a moment, sitting with her in a restaurant, her right across from him. Him cracking a joke, that would make her giggle a bit.

Then the food would arrive, the tasty sushi, with beautiful presentation that would make her mouth water at the sight of it. Then after a minute of basking in it's glory, she'd try it. And of course, she'd fall in love with him, cos he's the one who remembered that she wanted to try it.

That's how it works, right?

Eh, whatever, he just wanted to have her try it. And hopefully have her fall in love with him, too.

"Yeah." He finally smiled at her, blush almost gone. He fixed his dark ash hair, and his golden eyes shined at her. He was just as excited as her.

Haruhi's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, embarrassed by her little outburst of excitement. Not even knowing how to carry on the conversation, she turned back oven to the window. Rolling her hands into fists and pressed them to her thighs. That was totally weird and she totally regretted doing that. She just got a little to excited for a moment, He probably though she was insane, getting so happy about eating sushi? who wouldn't?

Sucking on her bottom lip, she began thinking how awkward it would be just sitting there in a restaurant with him. The Hitachiin brothers weren't exactly the most normal of people, actually sitting in a fancy restaurant that was fancy enough they sold fancy tuna with Hikaru was kind of a weird idea. How exactly was that going to go down?

After some time thinking things over, Haruhi then got the courage to look over at him again, that is, once her blush rushed from her face.

"So...What's the name of the restaurant?" She asked, trying to have yet another conversation that was going to make her little episode a past event that would never be mentioned again.

He blinked, he hadn't really thought of that. . . A family 'friend' did own a lot of sushi places, so why not go to one of them? But weren't they a bit fancy for her comfort? He looked down for a minute, to think about it. He wanted to go somewhere where he was comfortable, as well as she was. He would _never _eat at a commoner's restaurant. But she'd be uncomfortable at a fancy place. . . So that was how he decided, he was going to take her to a fancyish commoner's restaurant. That way they would both be comfortable.

Agh, this would have been so much easier for both of them if he was as infatuated with commoner culture as Tamaki Suoh was.

Sadly, he wasn't.

So he just had to take a shot in the dark on this one. Like he did with most things.

"Um, how about the Matsumoto sushi bar?" He suggested.

What was that place?. . . She was serious when she said she doesn't go out much and that she didn't know many places. Though she dint want to sound like that and just looked over at him again as she spoke. Her big large eyes looking curious towards his face. Blushing wasn't a serious problem anymore for her, her face was just a little rosy. "Uh...Sure, I've never ben there before, should be nice."

At that moment, looking over towards Hikaru and his gold cat-like eyes, she might have started liking him a bit more...

Just a little but...He was still kinda weird.

He nodded, and popped his head into the front seat to tell the driver to take them there. He came back to her a moment later and smiled warmly. "Alright," He answered. For once in his life he couldn't think of something to say. She had that effect on him. She could take the words right out of his mouth without even trying. He sat back with her, again without realizing it, he took her hand and held it. As the driver drove them to the restaurant, he looked out the window, anything to avoid looking at her. He blushed when they arrived.

He looked at the little restaurant with a dark umbrella hanging over the door, it was a bit shadowy. But pretty, the dimly lit lights lit up the outside entrance. He opened the door of the dark limo, and led her out. Walking along the path into the sushi bar, the path was paved with blue and red roses and stones. It was beautiful. Nothing like he expected it to be.

Once they entered it was just as beautiful on the inside was it was on the outside. It was simple, yet elegant. It seemed like a beautiful mixture of both Hikaru, and Haruhi's personalities. There were red kotatsu tables around the room, with modern dim yellow chandlers hanging down above them. There were flowers around the dark red room.

It was modern looking, and he liked that very much. It was something that Hikaru could enjoy, as well as Haruhi could, too.

"It's so cool." He smiled.

It was strange. Just as she walked into the door, She instantly fell in love with it, mostly because the whole place smelt like expensive tuna. It made her heart flutter, and couldn't contain the smile on her lips, and just wanted to jump up and down. Completely forgetting about having a awkward moment sitting next to Hikaru, and just wanted to hurry up and get to the eating. It sounded rude, but that's what she wanted to do.

Haruhi moved her gaze towards the corner and she almost squealed at the sight of a chef furiously chopping up some soft of food. Biting down on her bottom lip as she stood on her tiptoes. completely oblivious to the fact that she was squeezing Hikaru's hand so tight that it was turning pink.

Come on Hikaru, "lets get a table." She spoke up after she was done Fangirl'ing over the smell of tuna, and it was until she went to pull him over one of the kotatsu tables that she finally noticed where his hand was, and turned a dark shade of scarlet.

He blushed deeply when he noticed he was still holding her hand. He didn't want to pull it away, but he wanted her to be comfortable. So he did. "S-sorry!" He looked away, and then led her over to a kotatsu in the middle of the room. He looked down, and picked up a menu when she sat down across from him. He didn't want to look at her, not right away.

"So, um, fancy tuna, right?" He stammered, still blushing deeply.

Haruhi swore she giggled inside. She felt like a little girl in a candy shop, looking down the menu and the huge selection of expensive'ish food. Quickly this had become her favorite place in the whole entire world. Its sounded really weird, but that's how it was for her. Feeling the heat of Hikaru's hand leave hers, she looked at a particular type of tuna that she was promised several time's in her life time, but never got.

Deciding that, that's what she was going to pick, she looked up from the laminated piece of paper, they called a menu, and looked over towards the boy in front of her, With a hint of pink in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, she smiled. . ."Yeah."

Though her insides where screaming. _Yes..Yes lots of that, I was promised lots of that...You guys are jerks...Always taking my food. _

He nodded and tried to contain his blush, not daring to let her see him so crimson. He was no where near as dumb as his senpai, Tamaki, was. He was trying to remain calm, but he just wanted to hold her hand again. He called for a waiter, and ordered for the both of them, a small plater of fancy tuna, and two cups of black tea.

He smiled at her, put his elbow onthe red cloth covering the wooden kotasu, and put his chin in his hand. His golden eyes shined in the light of the room. He looked into her deep brown eyes, and blushed a bit. This was how his date was going, he was happy with it. He tried making small talk whilst waiting for the tuna to come. Eventually it did, and the waiter placed a small platter of fancy tuna on the table. He smiled at her, and then looked down at the fatty tuna on rice. He knew she'd love it.

"Excited?" He smiled.

Not so much Ignoring his question, she just didn't know he said anything. Her eyes sparkled as the waiter placed the small plate of tuna in front of her, her heart fluttered and fidgeted. Her mouth watered from the inside, as her could smell It. Taking a glance to both sides, Just checking to see if the rest of the host club was going to pop up and drag her away. It was possible, It was actually vary likely that, their friends were going to come up to them and take her food yet again. . . Is this what it feels like when a dream comes true?

"Are you going to take it away?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, narrowing on eye and looked towards him. Hoping that he wasn't going to.

He blinked in surprise, why the hell would she ask a question like that? Of course he wasn't going to, why would he? He was excited for her to try this, though he usually did like teasing her, this time he was sincere in his actions. He was trying to be genuinely nice to her. Sheesh. He pouted a bit at her, and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," He sighed, he couldn't believe she'd think of him like that!

Really wanting to grab the plate of tuna and protect it, Haruhi sat there and blinked at him s few times. You just have to ask sometimes ya know? couldn't blame her. She lost count of how many times she was promised this food, in fact. She didn't even take it serious when even they bribed her with it anymore. Its vary emotional to be promised fancy tuna by your friends and never get it. It was vary sad, and she didn't like it when they did it. . . Seriously who knew what happened to all that fancy tuna the was laid in front of her, and then was never eaten because she was pulled away from it.

Looking over her shoulder one last time, Haruhi sighed in relief, _There was no one there. _Then looking back towards Hikaru, she blushed. Of course she didn't mean to sound rude. He had actually ben nice to her the whole time they've ben out.

muttering a quiet "Sorry." Haruhi grabbed the fork that was closest to her, and looked back to the plate that was full of her beloved fancy tuna that she hoped would soon be in her stomach. . Noting that Hikaru was probably waiting for her to try it. She reached her hand over, Stabbed the innocent expensive tuna, brought it up to her face to, and looked at it closer, thinking. O_h wow this tuna looks really good and I'm really hungry._

And the moment Haruhi put the sushi in her mouth. . Her insides instantly died, and almost cried tears of joy and pure happiness.

That was really her reaction? Wowie, Hikaru smiled his brightest smile, and gave his toothiest grin. She finally tried it, it finally happened. And he, Hikaru Hitachiin, was the _only _member of the beloved Host Club there to witness it. A million different thoughts ran through his mind,

_"Wow, she really likes that tuna," _

_"Is this how commoners react to expensive things?" _

_"I wish Kaoru was here to see this," _

_"Commoners are so simple minded," _

Though if he said any, and I do mean any, of those things out loud, Haruhi would probably beat him to a pulp. Which is why for once in his entire life, he thought before he spoke. And kept his thoughts to himself.

Haruhi had completely blocked him out... Yep, he was no longer there. It wasn't on purpose, She just didn't know he was sitting there anymore, She was just to engulfed in her beloved tuna to take notice of him. The air around her could challenge her eyes to a sparkling contest. . She was completely in love with the person sitting across from her, if he was till there anyway. It was true and unconditionally. He had bought her fancy tuna, and by doing so had gain her love.

Well that's how it felt at the moment, it might just be the sushi talking though. She couldn't think straight, her mind was just fixed on the flavor. She made a puppy face every time her took a bite. She felt like she was hit by a rainbow every time she'd put the fork in her mouth, and kept the fork in longer every time just to preserve the taste longer.

At first she was afraid of going to dinner with Hikaru, But now she wished dinner would never end. . . Until a vary important thought popped into her head.

_Was she going to have to pay for her half of the tuna?_

He smiled at her, he ate some tuna, too. But he liked watching her eat hers, the little puppy face she made every time she took a bite made him laugh inside. He tried to keep himself from laughing at her, in front of her, he liked teasing her, it was his absolute favorite activity. But today he didn't want to, not on a date with her at least. Things were going so well. And he was happy with it. Haruhi was happy trying her fancy tuna, and he was happy having her try it.

He noticed her change in attitude and blinked in surprise at her. "Haruhi, you okay?"

It was like her little bubble popped, when that strange person sitting next to her opened his mouth and said something to her. She was so busy loving her fancy tuna, that she total forgot that she wasn't the only one on the room. She even almost forgot what the name was of the boy sitting across for her...He bought her fancy tuna...Oh yeah it was Hikaru.

finally her pupils popped back into her eyes and she was brought back into reality. Which kind of sucked cause she liked her little happy place she was formally in, but didn't dwell on it. . Looking over across the red table clothed kotatsu. Haruhi blinked over at the ash brown haired boy cocking her head she gave him a confused look.

"I as just thinking." She said taking another bite of her sushi. "Am I going to have to pay for this?"

He blinked at her question, it took him a moment to understand it. Why would she think she'd have to pay? They were on a date, weren't they? Wasn't it a normal thing to have the man pay for the date? Tamaki would've been applauded by the question, he would've been shocked and outraged, it would've caused a three hour rant about chivalry. But Hikaru was calmer in his own way. Not as hyperactive as Tamaki Suoh, and not as calm and Takashi Morinozuka, or Kyouya Ootori. Whichever you prefer to believe is the calmest member of the Host Club.

He shook his head at her, and smoothed out the red cloth on the kotatsu. "No, you won't. I'll pay, this is a date, isn't it?"

What's a date?...Oh wait, never mind. . Stupid fancy tuna, so good it could make you forget your own name... She straightened out her next, taking yet another bite of her much loved food even if that taste was making her feel stupid. Haruhi wasn't total sure how date worked, she had never really ben on one before, and the one in Karuizawa just sort of felt like a regular outing. You would think that both male and female would split the bill equally. Apprently the men who come from Ouran want to show off just how much money they really have... Damn rich people.

Haruhi blinked another few times at him, Still taking in his replay. Fancy tuna made it hard to fully process things... "Hmm...What does it being a date have to do with anything?"

"Doesn't it mean that I have to pay for you?" He blinked, he wanted to pay for her. For reasons; one, it was a date, he felt like that's how these things work. Aren't they? Two, Haruhi is a commoner, she doesn't have much money, so he'd have to pay for her so she wouldn't embarrass herself. At least that's what he thought. If he said that out loud, she'd hurt him.

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow looking at his suspiciously for a moment, though decided not to dwell on it any longer. There was better things to think about anyway, and if you wanted her to go down the list of those things. It was her food she was more worried about. Becoming more cautious of her surroundings every minute that past by. Finally being able to taste her sushi, she swore she would cut anybody who would try to take it.

Granted, she would never really hurt anybody just because they took her food. Though that's how she felt. .

"Well even if you weren't, I wouldn't be able to anyway...I forgot my bag in your car." She sighed, looking back to her tuna...Taking notice that she was almost out.

He noticed that they were almost finished, and smiled at her enjoyment of it. He liked that he could have her try something that she had been waiting for, for as long as she has been. She had left her bag in his car, and if she hadn't he wasn't sure if she'd be able to afford the meal. Which he didn't plan on having her pay for, he wasn't Kyouya. He nodded at her.

"I wouldn't make you pay for it in the first place. Would you like more for you to take home?" He offered, if she got some to share with her father, then he'd win over Ranka too, and boom instant girlfriend.

Is that how it works?

He didn't care either way, if they were both happy with it, then good, he still scored some more points. And was closer to winning her over, and getting her away from that damn idiot, Tamaki.

Haruhi blinked slowly pulling the fork out of her mouth as she looked over at him. She was surprised at his offer. It felt sort of strange having him act so...Kaoru'ish, But hey she wasn't complaining. Looking at him for so long she started to blush. She didn't want to ask of him to actually buy more, she saw the menu and how much it was. Sure it probably wasn't a lot for him, and she could let her father try her most favorite thing in the world, but still.

Scarlet was taking over her cheeks again as Haruhi looked down at the table. "Oh no...You don't have to do that."

"You sure?" He blinked. Agh, drat. If she would've said yes, then Ranka would've favored Hikaru over the rest of the Host Club members. And Haruhi would've had her precious tuna for lunch tomorrow, that too, but mostly the Ranka thing. It would've gotten him closer to winning her over.

Did she want to show her father just awesome fancy tuna was? yeah. Did she want to have some for later? Hell yes. She couldn't ask for him to spend more money on her then he already had though. He had paid for the movie, everything that went with the movie, and now their dinner. She'd be rude if she were to ask for more, _but oh my god this tuna's really good. _

"I mean, you already paid for the whole day anyway...Its to much." She said, blushing a little more every word.

He rolled his eyes, why'd she have to be so cute?! "It may be a lot for you, but I'm rich. Don't worry about it."

scowling. Haruhi rolled her eyes. They always had to mention that she had less money then they did, she was vary aware of that fact. . Looking over at him she decided to just let it go, no use dwelling over something you cant change, damn rich people will always be damn rich people. It was in their nature to make of the lower social standing common folk.

Her blush completely vanished. "Well if you feel that way about it, be my guest." She said brushing away her bangs from her eyes.

He half smirked at her, he decided to tease her once more that night. It was his favorite thing to do. He then nodded at her, called the waiter over, and ordered some tuna for her to take home. Once it arrived he handed it to her, and fixed his dark hair. And looking at her again, blushing a bit.

"Want me to take you home now?" He asked.

"Uh..." Haruhi blinked, looking down at her watch, she noticed that it was a little later then she though it was. She wouldn't have to make dinner for her father with the fancy tuna Hikaru decided to buy her. Which was actually a real nice thing of him to do. Blushing a little more then she should right now. She looked back over towards him and nodded.

"Um, probably...I mean, I did leave my bag in your car." She said, moving her gaze towards the delivery box her second order of sushi was in.

"Alright, let's go." He nodded, paid for the meal, and led her outside. Taking her back to the limo that had been waiting for them, in all honesty he didn't want this date to end. So he was kind of sad that he was taking her home now, but it _was _late. Almost ten, so he decided that maybe she was right. And that it was time to go home. He opened the door of the black limo for her, and hopped in right after she did. He sat down with her and smiled a bit at her.

"Did you have fun?"

Blushing a bit as he talked. Haruhi sighed as she got comfortable in her seat that was next to him. Looking back over towards him She smiled. "Honestly, I didn't think you could do it, ...but yeah I did."

He smiled, and looked away. He did it! She enjoyed herself, and so did he. It went much better than he expected, he nodded at her. _"I did it, she actually enjoyed our date. . ." _He thought to himself, his smile not going away. Blushing a bit he looked back at her. "I'm glad you did, maybe we can do this again sometime."

Haruhi blinked, looking over at him confused. Not knowing how to reply to him. What was he asking her? she didn't even know and yet she was blushing. Like here body understood but her brain wasn't quiet getting it. . . "Do what?"

He blinked at her, did she really not understand his question? He thought he made it obvious, but whatever. He blushed when he thought about what he was going to say, he looked away at the window. "M-maybe, we could on another date sometime,"

Haruhi brought up her hand to her mouth covering up a small yawn. She guessed it was pretty late, and her father should be home. She have to tell him why e didn't come straight home from school, but he'd understand. . Looking over towards Hikaru again, her face turned a bright red. . He wanted to go on another date? Why would he want to do that? ... Strange. Was he planning on paying attention everyday just so she would? Haruhi thought it was a one time thing.

Haruhi thought about it awhile. She wore her school uniform and Hikaru couldn't see, but her shoulders felt hot, and she was pretty sure she was blushing there too... She guessed she did have fun today, and they were friends right? and she liked Hikaru.

She looked towards the floor at her shoes. Blushing so red she though her hair would turn red. "Uh...I guess...I mean...Sure that would be-...Uh."

She didn't even know what she was saying anymore.

Hikaru blushed at Haruhi, he thought of what Kaoru and he had talked about before. Maybe he was slowly winning her over? Maybe she didn't like Tamaki, maybe she liked him. He blushed at the thought of it, of course he was happy! But. . . He didn't expect it, in all honesty. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his twin brother all about his date with his beloved Haruhi.

Did she want to go on another date? She was blushing deeply, maybe she did. He smiled at that thought.

"I think it could be fun, I guess. . ." He blushed deeply and looked away, trying to hide his expression with his bangs.

She was acting like a total idiot, and she didn't know who to stop. Why was so hot and red? was she only like this around him? one of the annoying Hitachiin twins? The most irritating people she knew, and the only ones she actually though of murdering once? . . It was frustrating not knowing what was wrong with her. Maybe she really was allergic to him.

It made perfect sense. He made her feel hot and turned her whole body pink. Her heart started beating furiously against her rib cage when ever he would look at her. To the point where she actually though she'd pass out.

Looking over towards him waiting for him to answer her question's (as if he could read her mind) She sighed softly as she began to get a little tiered. She had gotten up early that morning and stayed up a long time studying. Though her body apparently had enough energy to keep her cheeks bright red.

Her eyes found there way towards the window eventually. She wondered what her father would do when she got home. . "Hmm." Haruhi mumbled. as her bangs hung lower off her forehead, keeping her eyes from being seen.

He nodded even though she didn't say anything, and hopped out of the car once they had arrived at her apartment building. He held the door for her to let her out, and tried to avoid looking at her. "Want me to walk you inside?" He asked.

Haruhi blinked and looked up at the door. Then at her watch. It was fifteen minute to ten. She wondered if her father was home, He should be, But sometimes he'd stay out late. If he were home though she hoped he would be to upset about her coming home this late at night. The street lights were already on.

Looking away from the door of her apartment and moved her gaze towards Hikaru. "You don't have to unless you want to come inside. I don't see the point in that though." She said.

Hikaru looked back at her, and blinked. He did want to go inside, he'd like to spend a little more time with her, maybe tell her a few things. The time felt right to him, Kaoru and he had gone over it a few times, and why not now? Why not tell Haruhi that he loves her? But if Ranka were home, then that would be a problem. He wouldn't get to spend anymore time with Haruhi, and he might get beaten up like Tamaki did.

"If you want me to, then I guess I can," He finally said.

She cocked her head to the side. A little confused about way he was asking her when she just asked him. He was being confusing. She wasn't going to force him inside if he didn't want to come inside. It didn't really bother her if he were to or not. They were friends...Friends come over to each others house all the time at ten o-clock at night right?. . . That didn't sound very right though. But gosh darn it was she blushing so gosh darn much?!

"...I don't see a problem with it." Haruhi said. Even If the man standing next to her was one of the Hitachiin twin. She wasn't going to be rude to him. "But you're not spending the night...Just so you know." She added. With her bluntly obvious look.

He blushed and nodded, even he, Hikaru Hitachiin, wouldn't dream of that. He nodded and looked away. Blushing furiously. He finally said a small "Okay" and led her up the stairs to her door.

She nodded knowingly, and walked up the stairs to her apartment door. Walking beside Hikaru made her blush a dark scarlet but the darkish night sky did well to hide it. It felt so awkward being around him recently, she didn't know why. Was it possibly that she just isn't getting enough sleep? taking too much vitamin C? Not eating enough at dinner time? did she gain a sixth sense being around him so much that she just strangely turns red when ever he's around? There had to be some logical explanation for all this?! . . . Maybe in a book somewhere?.

Walking up to the door of her roomy apartment. looking towards Hikaru to see if he was still there, (Which he was) She took a few moments to dig around in her bag before he grabbed onto something that she was sure was the key, Stuck it into the pad lock, and let the door slowly swing open. "

"I could make some tea if you want before you go home." Haruhi offered to the boy standing next to her, before stepping inside.

He nodded and looked at her, walking inside after the brown-haired girl. He blushed a bit, and took a moment to think about how to word what he was about to say. He mumbled a quiet "Y-yeah," and took off his shoes. Leaving them next to Haruhi's, noticing that her Father, Ranka's, shoes weren't there. He sighed in relief, realizing that this next part would be a lot easier if they were all alone.

"Yeah, that'd be good, can we talk, too?" He asked, still blushing deeply, thinking about what his twin brother had told him prior to this. If she would have any romantic feelings towards any member of the Host Club, it would most likely be their so-called 'King', Tamaki, but is that true? Would she _only _feel that way about Tamaki? Where did Kaoru even get that idea?

Haruhi sighed in contentment As she walked into the kitchen part of her apartment. Her Father wasn't home yet, which was a little strange, but maybe it was just on of those days where he would stay away until wee hours of the morning. He did that sometimes, especially the earlier days of the week. It didn't really matter though. Once Hikaru would leave she would most likely go right to bed anyway. She liked getting to school early.

walking over towards the cupboard's above her stove, She just suddenly remembered that she didn't have tea...Just instant coffee. Hmm...Oh well, it doesn't really matter it's just Hikaru and her anyway, and it's not like he doesn't like it or anything.

puffing a small puff of air from her lips. Haruhi trotted back into the living room after putting the coffee into the stove-top tea-pot. glancing over towards Hikaru, who was looking quite thoughtful about something. . "I guess so." She said, answering his question from before. "I mean...Were talking right now."

"Y-yeah, I know that," He sighed a bit. A little angry that she hadn't caught on yet, but he was trying to stay calm. Kaoru had said that their little yen game was working on him. He nodded at Haruhi and took a deep breath. "I actually have something I'd like to tell you,"

"Hmm?" Haruhi blinked at him confused. She couldn't really tell what he meant, He looked pretty serious about what ever he wanted to tell her though. . Cocking her head a bit and raising an eyebrow, she looked towards him as she sat down on the floor, waiting for the tea-pot to go off. .

"Um...Like what?" Haruhi asked. Smoothing out her uniform. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her cheeks blare a little red.

He took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye. Deciding he was going to do this perfectly, he didn't want to be a blushing mess. Not tonight, and not ever. No matter how he felt about her. How to do it? How should he tell her? After a second's consideration, he decided to just blurt it out and tell her how he felt.

"I-I love you, Haruhi," With one last breath, and a slight smile, he said it. There was no going back now. "Will you go out with me?"

After blinking a few, confused blinks. Haruhi looked towards him. Thinking about what he could possibly mean. Why was she blushing so much though? Her whole body felt on fire, and she really wished she had a mirror at the moment, just to see how red she really was. . Just staring at him for a few uncomfortable moment longer. She took a deep breath from her mouth, sucking in the familiar sent of home and blinked at him one more time. Leaving her mouth wide open before she spoke.

"T-...Technically... We already went out." Haruhi pointed out. wisely. Did he plan paying attention all day in school again? or was this something different?... Wait. What was the first line he said again? she didn't quite catch that part.

Wha-what?! What did she mean?! He didn't mean like a date, well technically he did. . . But not the same kind! He was asking her to be his girlfriend, what the hell?! How could she get confused at a time like this?! He blushed deeply, and looked over at her again. Trying to conceal his blush, and slight embarrassment.

"I-I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, Haruhi!"He gulped and looked her in the eye. "This is a very shoujo manga type moment, you can't get confused here!"

"What!?" Haruhi gasped. She could have sworn that a lightning could just went off right above her head. Shoujo manga?!... Him?!... Girlfriend!? What?!. Hold on everything was happing way to fast at the moment!

Haruhi stood there shell-shocked and totally confused. Girlfriend, boyfriend = Holding hand, dating, kissing, going places, angry father... Oh my god. Was he serious? this is Hikaru after all. Oh of the Hitachiin brothers. This could all be one really scary joke maybe. . . It wasn't really funny though, she was kind of freaking out at the moment.

Blinking with her mouth wide open she began to stutter. " What? I-... you?.. And, I and.. And the tea.. Are you?-... Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, I'm Asking you to be my girlfriend!" Hikaru spoke. A little louder this time. Possible a little louder than he meant to. She was making it hard though. Who could blame him? . . "I love you Haruhi, and I want to go out with you. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be!"

"..."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. As Hikaru stood beside her, desperately grabbing on to her hands. Looking into her eyes. therefore forcing her to look into his. He seemed pretty serious about this. The way he looked at her, with love and impatience in his expression. Haruhi couldn't help her large brown eye become wider as he continued.

"Sorry... I mean-...Could you at least say something? I feel like I'm about to explode." He admitted with a nervous laugh. Her could hear his heart beating harshly against his skull, and his veins pumping blood faster than it should be. He literally wanted to cry out his frustration that he could feel already building up inside him.

Her big eyes blinked once again. She wasn't moving, and it felt like nothing was. It was a simple question... Wasn't it? Then why did she feel like this? Drowning in her own blush. A blush that had taken over her whole face. . He was totally serious. She could tell. . This means the whole, 'go on a date with me if I can pay attention in class all day' wasn't some stupid way to tease her? and he really did like her. Maybe she liked him too, but she didn't know. She was really confused now.

"I-... Uh..." Her shoulders started to shake a little. As her words trailed off. She felt so hot. Almost as if she was on fire. She wasn't aware of what she was saying, so what she said was sort of just blurted out. . "I-...I think... I like you too... Hikaru."

She had seemed to have put quite a bit of feeling into what she said. Maybe it wasn't so blurted out as she though. He was I love with her he said...Well then was she in love with him?

His mouth did a strange little wiggle. She liked him?... Did she really? or was she just caught up in the moment? He was serious. Pouring out all his feeling at once, so he kind of needed her to be serious too. . "R-Really?" He gave a small smirk. Wanting to pull her closer, so that would be hugging, but he wanted to wait on that a little longer.

All she did was nod before a big grin cracked his faced. His seriousness replaced with complete happiness and excitement. Curling his toes inside his shoes, and biting the inside of his cheeks to keep him from squealing out like a little school girl. . . She liked him too.

Giving her left eyebrow a quirk. Haruhi looked at him weird. All she said was that she liked him. What was the big deal? they knew they liked each other. They've told each other that multiple times before. They were friends weren't they? . . . Of course they would like each other.

"Oh." Haruhi suddenly spoke up. Her voice now raised to normal. Hikaru's grip on her wrist's had loosened by this time and she was able to pull herself away. Walking away from him, she went to the other side of the room, and started looking through he book bag her threw on the floor the minute they stepped inside. .

This had totally caught Hikaru off guard. Making him narrow his eyes and his mouth gap open. She totally just interrupted the moment they were just having! what was she doing?! what the hell?! great it was totally lost now and she probably didn't even understand that, that was a very eventful, bragging about, kind of moment. Why did he have to fall in love with such oblivious heroine?

"Here." She says. Walking back over to Hikaru with something in her hand. Standing in front of him once again. She grabbed his right hand and placed the object in his palm. . She had, until that moment. Completely forgotten that he had given it to her for safe keeping. She had put it in her book bag and she didn't want to forget and have him go home without It. Because obviously he had forgotten it too.

Hikaru blinked. Speechless. . looking down at his hand and there, in-deed. Was his blue DS right there. . His eye twitched. He had completely forgotten that he had given it to her so it wouldn't distract him while he was trying to pay attention earlier at school. . . That didn't change that fact though! . Hikaru looked down at it, then looked over at her. Completely dumbstruck. . At least for a few passing moments. Until he started to unintentionally frustrated with her, and started stuttering furiously.

Haruhi blinked at him confused as he just saying strange things like. "You just totally ruined the mood!" and "Are you that freaking oblivious?!" She was a little startled. All she did was hand him back his DS? She wasn't trying to ruin anything. She just thought that he might want it back. She was how ever getting a little annoyed, and slightly bored of all his yelling, and complaining. She really wished he'd be a little more quieter. There were other people who lived in the apartment building.

His from lack of breath. "I can't believe you're just worried about this! You couldn't have possible given it to me when we were through?! Do you even understand what I'm trying to tell you?! are you understanding any of this?! For a second I really thought you-..."

Hikaru couldn't finish his sentence in time before Haruhi had just about enough of his loud wining, and forcefully grabbed on to his tie, and despite his, or even her blush. She stepped on her tip toes and smashed her lips onto his. Forcing him into a clumsy kiss, thus therefore giving his first away.

_I understand Hikaru... But please. For the love of god... Just shut up. _


End file.
